Always there, right in front of you
by MindRamble
Summary: Cordano - think of it as an apology for taking so long to update the other one.
1. Default Chapter

Always there, right in front of you 

Going to ignore ruin and demise of Romano character - could have done a lot with storyline but wasted.  So this is slightly AU where Romano does not totally lose arm, actually gets quite a lot of sensory back, becomes a slightly nicer person and above all Cordano.

Takes place after arm reattached, Elizabeth returns, and Romano's demoted to chief of ER.

--------------------------------------------------------

Robert Romano sat in his car, staring at the entrance to Cook County Hospital.  He found himself doing that quite a lot these days.  He didn't actually think of anything but just stared at the doors and the people going in and out.  Then he'd snap back to present and busy himself with the mental preparations required to go inside and pretend to the Chief of ER.  It was only when he passed through the doors and turned towards his joke of an office instead of the elevators that his fall from power took effect.  He still drove the same car as when he was Chief of Staff, albeit slightly modified to take into account his weaker left arm.  He even parked in the same spot as before, Kerry Weaver not having any use for it and had graciously allowed him to keep it.  He laughed when he thought about the irony of that as technically he could demand one of the handicapped spots right in front of the door.  No, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

Without taking his eyes off the doors, he dug out one of the rubber exercise balls with his left hand and began the rhythmic squeezing that was now a regular habit.  He knew in his heart that his arm wasn't going to get any better but the exercises always seemed to calm his nerves.  75% sensory level is what he, his doctor and therapists had estimated.  Not bad considering the initial prognosis had been for no more than 5 on a good day.  That didn't stop Robert hoping for more though.  He admitted, with certain desperation, that he would never be satisfied with anything less than what was necessary to be back to full surgery.  The others had been particularly blunt that he was dreaming and that he should consider himself lucky. Robert had laughed in their faces as lucky was not a word he applied to himself anymore.  Luck would not have severed his arm in the first place.  That was exceptionally bad luck.

Yes, he could still perform the basic surgical procedures required in the ER before a surgeon arrived but where was the challenge in that? 

Everyone assumed that he had resigned himself to his lowly position, and to a certain extent he had.  Rather than make a mess of his new posting, Robert had decided to make it work, more out of stubbornness than anything.  He was also fuelled by the vague suspicions that Anspaugh and Weaver hoped he would rather resign completely that work in the ER.  After the initial teething problems, he had now settled in to life downstairs.  He still shouted and complained but he had given up with the cruelty.  If he was going to make things work, he needed the support of his staff so he tried to be patient, less aggressive and most of all, not rude.  Now, the staff no longer takes everything he says to heart.

In fact, the recent trend was to give as good they got and Robert found he much preferred this.  He had spied them more than once, rolling eyes as soon as he started into one of his rants, muttering 'Yes, Doctor Romano' as they blatantly continued what they were doing.  He had even invited Carter to lunch and admitted to lacking certain ER and communication skills and would appreciate some help.  Justifiably, Carter was reluctant at first but then acknowledged that at least the Great Romano had the guts to admit his weakness and ask for help.  Since then, Carter had made himself available for advice and let him know when Robert was going wrong without the deliberate intent to humiliate.

Kerry Weaver was still being obnoxious though.  He was glad to hear that he wasn't the only one who thought the power had really gone to her head.  Even Carter was starting to complain about it.  He just hoped she was finding out how hard it was to keep the hospital running when you had to justify every cent in the budget.  He actually enjoyed the fact he had become her verbal punching ball.  Sad as it may seem, each encounter proved to be highlight of his day.  Unless Elizabeth Corday came down to the ER of course.  Then, the sadistic satisfaction from pissing off Weaver paled in comparison.

His relationship with Elizabeth had evolved since she had returned from England.  Some might call it friendship but whatever it was, it wasn't enough for him. Over the course of his recovery, she had seen him at his worst and stayed so he guessed she might actually like him.  By some unspoken agreement though, they kept their distance.  Their contact at the hospital was never deliberately sought after and never outside of work.  In reality, they hardly saw each other at all, usually when she was called down to ER. Even then, there was little time for the niceties.  Occasionally, their paths crossed elsewhere in the building, in the cafeteria or outside Kerry's office.  It was then that he and Elizabeth could talk normally, updating each other on the latest goings on or to gripe about work.  At first Elizabeth had avoided mentioning the surgical department until Robert had bluntly told her that doing so was insulting.  He'd ended up apologizing for being so blunt of course but at least he got his point across.

"Robert?" Elizabeth's concerned voice interrupted his train of thoughts.  Turning his head to look out of the driver's window, Robert smiled lightly and lowered the window.

"Lizzie," he greeted.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing.  You?" he returned.

"About to enter our place of work, as should you be," she observed with amusement.

"Gee, its not time to go home yet?" Robert asked as he removed the keys from the ignition and reached for the door handle.

"Wishful thinking.  Are you all right?  You seemed to be miles away."

"As you say, wishful thinking.  Shall we?" Robert asked, indicating the hospital entrance.

"Planning a holiday Robert?  God knows you could do with one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Well, you're looking a little peaky.  Perhaps a few days in the sun."

"I've had my fill of doing nothing for days on end this year, thank you very much."

"Hmm...Robert?" Elizabeth started hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything for lunch today?"

"Well, if you let me check my busy social calendar, I can answer that," Robert retorted sarcastically.

Elizabeth just glared at him.

"No, I haven't any plans.  Why?"

Inclining her head at the conceded normality of the response, she smiled widely and slipped her arm through his.

"When was the last time we ate together?  I mean intentionally not just because we happened to be in the cafeteria at the same time."

Trying to appear unaffected by Elizabeth's very friendly behavior, not to mention deliberate physical contact, Robert pretended to think.

"Um, wasn't it just after you returned from England?"

"Yes, exactly.  It's been far too long.  So, how about you and I go out for lunch today?"

"Are you feeling OK?" Robert felt obliged to ask.

"Don't make me regret asking, Romano," Elizabeth warned sweetly.

"Sounds wonderful," he replied brightly before she could retract the offer.  "You're paying?"

"What happened to chivalry?"

"Hey, I am but a lowly ER Chief," Robert replied, spreading his arms wide in a humble gesture.

"Oh and how the mighty have fallen," Elizabeth quipped back.  "So, I'll meet you downstairs at one.  Think of somewhere to go.  I'm sure you know all the right places," Elizabeth suggested as they passed through the doors.

In front of the elevators, she quickly turned back to him and added,

"But not one where you insulted the staff though.  I really don't need to put up with death stares while I'm eating."

Robert just smirked at the obvious satisfaction she got from that remark.

"Don't be late," was all he said in reply and turned towards the ER.

On the way up to the surgical floor, Elizabeth wondered what had prompted her to invite Robert out to lunch.  Not coming up with a suitable answer, she put it down to the fact the sun was shining, Ella was being adorable and she was in a generally good mood.  She just hoped a meal with Rocket Romano wouldn't spoil it.

In the end, it was Robert who was a few minutes late, having to change out his blood covered shirt at the last moment.  He had chosen a quite little Italian a few blocks from the hospital.  Some friends of friends ran it so he usually managed to find a table even during the busiest periods.

"Doc!  Long time no see," Harry greeted him with a hug as he followed Elizabeth through the door.  Elizabeth successfully managed to hide her shock at the greeting.

"Hi Harry, you got room for two?"

"Of course.  You're in luck.  My head chef just got back from making babies."

"I would have thought you played some role in that too," Robert observed, as the head chef was also Harry's wife.

"That's what she kept yelling during the labor but you never can trust women when they're all emotional," he said, winking at Elizabeth.

"Harry, this is Dr Elizabeth Corday.  Lizzie, Harry Panazzi, manager of this eatery."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said, shaking the offered hand.

"Typical.  Only you could manage to find the most beautiful European in Chicago and ask her out to lunch," Harry scoffed.

"Actually, I asked him," Elizabeth corrected.

"Really?" Harry asked, turning to Robert.  "Losing your touch there, my friend?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, you know these modern women.  Always have to be in control."

"Finally decided to show your face around here, Romano?" asked a sultry female voice before either Elizabeth or Harry could reply. "And you brought reinforcements," she added, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Gina.  How are the twins doing?" Robert acknowledged.

"They're great.  You should come round and meet them sometime."

"I'm not babysitting."

"Like I'd trust you with my children," Gina shot back.

"Hey, I don't think I want to eat here if you're going to insult me," Robert complained.

"No, no.  I'm sorry.  Stay, you have to try the risotto Milanese.  I added a little something extra and I need your opinion," Gina quickly backtracked.

"What?"

"You tell me.  If you guess right, the meal's on the house."

"Free food! Now there's an incentive.  You game, Lizzie?"

"Of course," Elizabeth agreed.  It was surreal to see Robert in this friendly mode, and these people seemed to genuinely like him.  She would have agreed to almost anything to see more of this side to him.

Gina served their food herself, pulling up a chair to watch Robert's reaction to her new creation.

"Well?" she demanded impatiently.

"Bene.  You used Liquore Strega instead of wine."

"Yes!  I knew you'd know.  You like?"

"Not bad.  Maybe a little less would be better though."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too.  Harry said I should add more," she added wryly.

"What is Liquore Strega?" Elizabeth asked.

"Its a famous liquor from my home region near Napoli.  Its distilled using steam and is flavored with over 50 herbs and spices.  It's perfect for this risotto because saffron is added to the infusion.  They say its based on the love potion of the Witches of Benevento, a love potion to unite forever those couples who drank it," Gina explained, adopting a wistful tone for the last part.

"Can I interest you two in a glass?" she then asked innocently, looking between the two of them.

Elizabeth could feel a blush starting and looked down at her plate.  Above her, she heard Robert decline the offer, using the excuse that they still had to save lives after lunch.

"Some other time perhaps," Gina suggested as she took her leave.

For some reason, the ensuing silence wasn't as uncomfortable as it should have been.  When Elizabeth finally looked up from her plate, she saw that Robert was watching her with amusement, his eyes twinkling.

"United forever, huh.  What a horrible thought," he said provocatively.

"You don't believe in true love?"

"Do you?"

"I asked first, Robert."

"Well, I believe that some personalities are naturally drawn to others.  I wouldn't go as far to call it true love though."

"Soul mates then."

"At a push."

"Robert Romano, I do believe you're a closet romantic," Elizabeth teased.

"All my mother's fault.  I had the story of my parent's romance stuffed down my throat at every possible occasion."

"You're going to have to tell that story now, you know."

"Oh, I don't think we've got time," Robert evaded, checking his watch.  Elizabeth reached over and grabbed his wrist so she could check for herself.

"Yes, we do if you leave out the derogatory remarks."

"Can't you just tell me about your parent's fateful union?"

"Robert, you've met both my mother and my father.  Do I need to explain further?"

"No, I suppose not. How about I pray to the God of divine intervention for your pager to go off?"

"Don't tempt fate," Elizabeth warned.

He was about to start the story when a pager sounded.  Robert's relieved sigh and celebratory 'yes' made her smile.

"Robert, its not mine," Elizabeth commented as the pager continued to beep.

Robert looked at her for a second then grabbed his own off his belt.

"Well, what a surprise.  The ER.  Must have overdone it with the prayer.  Probably out of practice," he said mockingly as he stood up.

"Don't even think you're getting out of that story, Robert," Elizabeth commented.

"Thought never crossed my mind," Robert lied, politely helping Elizabeth with her coat before stepping aside so she could precede him to the door.

Elizabeth replied with a very unladylike snort of disbelief.

Predictably, the crisis waiting for them at County wiped all thoughts of their unfinished conversation from their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - not new chapter

Dear all,

I am so extremely sorry for not updating the stories. I simply got off at the wrong stop on the RL mystery tour and ended up with a baby, mortgage and husband. Unfortunately, I've managed to misplace all the story outlines and non-published chapters and I don't have time to redo all the work. I'm still looking though but don't hold out much hope.

So, I formally declare open season on them - feel free to take and exploit.

Again, my apologies but I have more important things to do right now.

MR


End file.
